


Smell to Levy

by HentaHime



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaHime/pseuds/HentaHime
Summary: Because not all people have the same smell, and this one is susceptible to mixing with our surroundings.





	Smell to Levy

**Author's Note:**

> HI! how are you? I'm new in this language in this page, so I apologize beforehand for all the bad phrases that you may found. I'm practizing my translator habilities, and shamefull, their very poor so, in the next time i'm going to came with translation of a couples of histories of mine for practice. 
> 
> ANYWAY! i hope you like!
> 
> Every fanfic published here was original in the page FanFiction dot net under the same Username.

Terror. Panic. Fear. 

Run! Run as fast as you can!

Her body paralyzed with dread trembled, but not because of the cold that struck with a devastating force, no. 

Nor were nerves produced by being the center of attention of the entire guild and not precisely because of her beauty, no. 

She saw through the window the frost covering everything in its path and hundreds of eyes on her person and the one that was now in front.  
But despite the snow kissing the city, inside Fairy Tail it burned. 

Oh yes, it burned with the same force of an erupting volcano.

"Answer, Lucy."

Within what was his wild guild family there were small basic rules that one had to follow to preserve his life. Like never challenging Mirajane, or bothering Laxus when he drank. Small rules that were very simple, but vital. 

One of them was never to touch Natsu Dragneel's property without his permission. 

And I don't mean all his properties, because he was just as selfish as he was resistant to transportation, but there were certain things that he didn't allow to be touched by anyone. 

Like his precious scarf, or... Lucy.

“Natsu, calm down, I don't know what you mean…”

"I won't repeat it again, so answer once, why do you have its damn smell permeated all over your body?"

Ah ... it burned with the force of a hundred summers together. 

Natsu Dragneel was literally setting fire.  
The worried eyes of his friends watched from his position because nothing they could do. 

Trying to get into this discussion would be the same as stealing his strawberry cake from Titania: a guaranteed sentence from the hospital. 

Scarlet herself was now arms crossed, firm.  
She also did not intend to intrude, both she and Gray understood that this situation escaped from their hands and should only be resolved between them. 

Lucy wanted to be swallowed by the earth, how was she supposed to answer something that she didn't even know! 

And it was then that his initial dread was graduating to anger, an excessive rage that would be worthy of fighting the fiery dragon that now stared at his eyes as if they were the most damaging and deadly blade.

“What are you implying? Do you think I cheated on you? Do you really think I waited until we were together for six years to trick you?”

Natsu remained motionless, impatient. 

And the tension in the place became suffocating.  
Laxus Dreyar himself kept his posture and his comments acid and mocking, for he understood too well what Salamander was feeling right now.  
It was not all advantages to have Dragon Slayer qualities, at some point, some of those advantages dared to kick your ass in the face. 

And being able to sniff each and every one of the people around your wife could be considered as one of those kicks, it is not something that is tolerated very well mainly if this is a machine to attract men. 

Like, for example, Mirajane. 

More than once he had released the occasional accidental thunder of the damn fools who approached her, flooding her with his foul smell and mixing it so much that it was difficult to find the one that belonged to her again.

"Tell me why, Lucy," he insisted with his fingers flaming.

“I don't know, damn, I don't know!”

“You can't not know! You stink of him!”

“How do you want me to respond to something I don't know?! Yesterday I was not with anyone but you on that mission, and today I was only with..."

Ah. 

The words faded in his throat. 

Yes ... this would be a bit awkward.

“With whom, Lucy?” Natsu instated.

Ok, every negative emotion that might be buzzing in it seconds before had vanished. Suddenly she seemed to find a rational mind that made her understand that Natsu's scene was nothing more than a demonstration of insecurity on his part and not of distrust of her. 

But even without being able to smile at all, with a faint grimace she hesitated to answer. It was one thing to send yourself to the grave, but when it was already up to betraying someone else, it was not so simple. She bit her tongue nervously. 

Fairy Tail was impatient, nobody was breathing and it seemed that time stopped walking to be also part of his response. 

Damn! What should she do?

“What is hapening here?”

The guttural atmosphere broke with Levy's sweet little voice, which forced everyone to turn in unison to knock her out, she backed away a little, intimidated.

And it only took a second for Natsu to process everything. 

His nose rose, inspiring deeply again, the smell that flooded Lucy's body was a hundred times stronger in Levy: Metal, roast, steel and a light bittersweet perfume. 

And then he remembered that the celestial magician had told him at the end of their mission that she would visit the house of Levy, because she had been ill for a few days and wanted to verify that she was well.

“Levy!”

Lucy's scream went unnoticed by many, but not by the most sagacious.

Erza was the first to fit the pieces and of course that for Laxus and Wendy it wasn't very difficult either, with the same sensitive sense of Dragon Slayer as Natsu.  
But the dragon of the sky had turned so raucous that it alarmed several.

"Levy, but of course! It was you who was bathed in the scent of Gajeel!”

And the silence that initially struck down, happened to the storm of shouts of the great majority. 

Some more suspicious like Mirajane, even Juvia, just followed the crowd, because they already had a strong suspicion. So many missions together to "train", arrivals together to the guild, smiles and discreet glances were not very easy to ignore. 

But for the rest the news had hit hard, especially Jet and Droy who now cried inconsolably while sticking too sweetly to Levy, which was equal to or redder than Erza's hair and babbled unintelligible words. 

Lucy felt guilty, but she hadn't betrayed her, so that calmed her a little. Still, keep so many years of relationship in secret and come to find out because Natsu made a jealous scene, it shouldn't be very nice.  
She knew there was something between them even before the Magic Tournaments, but it wasn't until they finished that they formally started dating. Nor was she surprised that he felt the same about Levy, his signals were quite obvious.

And here we are, six years after the tournaments, and still not feeling safe enough to have told their friends that they were together. Well, Lucy and Natsu had already taken care of taking that huge weight off them.  
Levy looked upset, shaking her head in all directions to try to understand all the huge crowd that surrounded her now, her eyes tearing and her despair was visible in leagues. 

However, Natsu sniffed again. More focused on the blue-haired magician, one, two, three times more.  
Lucy watched him expectantly and just when the thoughtful and wisdom pose he had acquired was disfigured with one of absolute surprise, just at that moment he was about to shout something, two fragile hands came behind him and covered his mouth tightly.

"Natsu-san, please don't say anything," Wendy pleaded with her cheeks burning. 

Little by little, when she was sure he would say nothing, she pushed her hands away.

“What are you two whispering?” 

Now Lucy was the bewildered, having passed the initial fire his character was the same as ever. She could never get mad at her hollow husband for a long time.

"There's something in Levy's scent that reminded me of you a while ago, that's all."

“To me? why?”

Dragneel hesitated, battling between his desire to speak and Wendy's plea. 

But Marvell also seemed to give in to the insistence of the star magician, so they both proceeded to explain.

"It's no mystery to know why Levy-san has the smell of Gajeel-san impregnated," she murmured shyly, ducking her reddened head causing some tenderness in the couple, "but ... it's not just that."

The dragon of the sky had its trembling lip, its pale face dyed with carmine and it was clearly difficult for her to find the strength to keep talking, so Natsu continued.

"She not only has his smell, but it is mixed. No matter how close you have been to another person, the two essences of each one will always be kept separate, although it is difficult to distinguish them. But this is not the case, Levy has both completely merged.”

Heartfilia did not understand at all, however she began to tie up ends. Why would something like that remind him of her a while ago? And besides, if she did a little memory, she had already received that talk from someone else. 

Who had it been...? ah, of course, it was Porlyusica-san when...

And his eyes widened, his jaw disengaged and a glacial water completely covered her. But of course! Now everything fit perfectly.

The noise that resonated brought Lucy out of her reverie, bringing her hazelnuts to the entrance of the guild, she discovered a stunned Levy standing and all the surrounding crowd a few seconds ago scattered on the floor and some on the walls.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

And the other attraction of the circus was present. 

With his face clearly disgusted by the masculine closeness with his shrimp, Gajeel was located a little further ahead than Levy, turning his back and glaring at the defeated entourage on the ground.

"Gajeel, they know" Levy said in a small trembling and uncertain whisper after a few minutes of silence.

"Then if you know, my question should be another: what the fuck were you doing so close to the dwarf?  
Well, that was easier than Lucy expected. 

He seemed to take it quite well, perhaps he had done well in his mission and that made him good, whatever it was, it was a great relief. Because if what she had just speculated was the truth and seconded by the dragon hunters, it was like that, Gajeel Redfox would need all the good humor he even thought he had in his life. 

Or maybe not?

“How do you feel dwarf?” 

He asked, sticking his forehead to Levy's in an innocent gesture to corroborate that she no longer had a fever, as she did before going on a mission. However, his simple action caused in more than one a stupid smile.  
How could they not notice it before? I mean, come on, they were practically obvious! 

The solid writing magician blushed but did nothing to separate the contact, although he looked scowling, it seems that her fever had not completely disappeared.

“You're not angry?”

“Yes, I told you not to move if you were still sick.”

“I don’t mean that!” She claimed.

Gajeel clicked his tongue.

“Why should I?” They have done us a favor, we no longer have to say it. Besides, nobody seems particularly upset with the news, except for those two. Or does anyone want to narrow something down?”

Everyone denied, because although he was asking it without bad intentions, the promise of death behind his voice to anyone who dared to recriminate something was palpable. Jet and Droy bit their tongues and continued whining together.

“See?”

The simple answer puzzled the girl, but after a few seconds she smiled and, unable to avoid it, hugged him tight, not caring for the first time that the others were watching them. She allowed herself to sink her head into his broad chest and inhale his particular heady aroma that fascinated her so much.  
Ah... a week away from him is a long time. 

The rest of the day went by as usual after the suffocating heat of the morning quarrel. Everyone seemed to act as if the fact that Levy was secretly dating Gajeel six years ago was common knowledge, which greatly facilitated the situation. 

Almost at dusk Levy had fallen victim of the sleep lying on a table, so without thinking twice the iron dragon carried her in his arms and after saying goodbye to everyone he prepared to leave.

"You know, even if you hadn't told him, he'll find out sooner or later. It's not exactly easy to hide” 

Lucy, Natsu and Wendy who chatted at ease, turned to meet Laxus.

“What do you mean?”

"You aren't the only ones with a perceptive nose." He smiled as he tapped his own nose with his index finger.  
Wendy hurried to speak first.

"Don't tell them yet, that's none of our business, please." A trembling plea that came from her lips, as if that were a matter directly related to her, made the blond smile.

“Oh, there is no need. He knows.”

Now they were the three who were baffled, being Lucy the first to inquire what made him think that. Dreyar smiled without malice.

"Smell is not the only advantage like Dragon Slayer."  
His caste response left hungry for more, but nothing came out of his mouth. While about to leave Fairy Tail, Gajeel certainly laughed amused with the conversation. 

Oh, of course it wasn't the only one: his ear was perhaps more sensitive than his nose. He looked at the small woman curled up in his arms, deeply asleep and warm in a very thick jacket that sheltered her from the raw frost. 

His ear flapped a little and there it was, that little rattle he had known for weeks and caused a subtle smile even at the expense of the girl who was unaware of its existence. 

If Natsu and the others believed that just he, who had learned to read every minimal and ephemeral gesture in that little girl with blue hair, didn't know it already, they were so wrong. Because it was more than obvious that he was not letting Levy out of something so that he would be exposed to the cold and that he took care that she did not stress or strain too much. Also, if someone had paid a little more attention, they would have noticed that McGarden had not been in charge of a mission for a while.

Because Gajeel wasn't going to let that little rattle that made him smile go off. That sweet mixture of aromas concentrated in his belly was the only reason he would go to his missions alone the following months.  
Because their little baby had to grow up and be as strong as its parents, without a doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and have a nice week <3


End file.
